riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Ichorr - ENT-ernal Life" Guide by Paudertzz
Ichorr is a Support/Tank, but realistically he is great in every aspect of combat. His versatility is on another level of his other Immortal counterparts. Whether you want to melee dps, be a caster dps, or be that initiation that runs in and hopes to god your team "MANS UP" with you. You can do anything you're little heart wants to do, and dont let anyone tell you otherwise . Now where he really shines when he is used as an offensive support class, think of a battle healer or that guy that everyone underestimates. Spells: Q: Thorn Barrier Type: Self or Ally Range: 175 Casting time: 0.5 Cost: 60/80/100/120/140 Cooldown: 15 Initial heal: 110/140/170/200 HOT: 10/20/30/40/50 Damage: 10/18/26/34/46 This is your bread and butter heal. It's single target heal is absolutely Huge, there is nothing like it. The mana cost is so low that with mana regen you will be able to cast it non stop without going below 100% mana. The heal is best used when you are standing inside your 'W'(NOTE: your target gets increased healing from you, even if they aren't your 'W' and you are.) Do not underestimate the damage output from this spell, Alot of people run into me while i only have enough for one cast, and they end up losing because of the DOT effect. The damage in combo with your 'W' ability will complete kill the creep wave and level 5, and it will cost you little to no mana, so spam them late game if you are low on money. The downfall of this spell is simply that the cool down is long and you could be a millisecond off of that perfectly timed heal if you aren't careful. W: Enchanted Grove Type: AOE Radius: 160 Casting time: 0.5 Cost: 70/100/130/160/190 Cooldown: 25 HOT: 14/26/38/50/62 DOT: 14/26/38/50/62 This is another heal/dps ability, only difference being that the heal and dps are AOE. There is alot of usefulness in this ability because again the dps is underestimated. This spell is misunderstood by many Ichorr that I have come across. The increased healing is Ichorr's OUTGOING healing, not everyones incoming, so your heal target does not have to stand in it to get a super 'Q' heal. This also applies to the damage, it is for Ichorr only. I have seen Ichorr place it and run out of it and heal, only to let their ally die. Another Note: The invisibility will wear off from any damage other than the DOT from this skill only. The DOT from 'Q' will make you visible. Just to clear some things up . E: Ensnaring Vines Type: Enemy Range: 200 Casting time: 0.6 Cost: 80/100/120/140/160 Cooldown: 16 Snare: 40% Base Damage: 8/14/23/33/45 Scale Damage: 3/6/8/13/17 This spell is your go to damage spell, other players under estimate this skill so much that I have 1v1'd and 2v5'd many times before simply because of this skill. I do not use it to kill steal, Ichorr is not a dps, He does not need the money. But I still use it if I know the enemy will get away with out it, to get my carry the much needed farm. This ability is great all game, and at first glance I thought it was only good at level 1 for the snare. Boy was I wrong, the damage scale is so insane that it is probably the hardest hitting non ult in the game. I have killed someone from full with a level 5 Vine, and one or two auto attacks. It is insane. It is great for early harass and early kills. This snare will stack with other snares, you can make someone crawl at level 1 with this and another snare so first blood is a cinch. R: Chain of Life Type: Enemy or Ally Range: 250 Casting time: 0.5 Cost: 120/140/160 Cooldown: 120 Damage: 185/280/375 Damage increase: 5%/10%/15% Heal: 185/280/375 Damage Reduction: 85%/80%/75% Your ult is either a life saver or a life taker, Or if used incorrectly can do absolutely nothing. This skill should only be used in large clustered team fights, and in my opinion it should be used for the heal not the damage. So if you see an ally extremely low, and everyone is ganging on him, 'R' will save his life and any allies around or might even get you a kill. Since the cool down isn't massively huge, it can be used in smaller fights like 2v2's or even a 1v1; but the true skill lies in knowing you don't need to use it. D: Forrest Juggernaut I have no experience using this spell yet, so I will post when I have used it and played with it. Items: You're OOM? You're doing it wrong. This Item build is not a GO TO, END THEM ALL Item build. It is what I have tested and tweaked to give me the best results. With that said, I highly recommend you build the first 4 items exactly as I do. Arcanist Orb - This Item is your number one needed Item as Ichorr. It is the best scaling Item for any mana user. Mana regen, spirit vamp, and max mana. Nothing more you could need from an item. Wildrunner's Boots - Fastest move speed boots with 20% CDR. WOW, just wow. These boots are an absolute staple to your build.(Some debate would be that the mana regen boots would/could be better and I disagree; the massive CDR is so big that you wouldn't be able to pick it up anywhere else without getting stats that you dont need for a much higher price.) Lytle Trinket - This item is more max mana, mana regen, health regen, and regen for your allies. With just these two mana regen items I can effectively spam spells to get my teams mana supply up. That way we all stay in battle longer. Necklace of Tears - This item is the last Item that I highly recomend, the inital 15% increase is massive. Level 2 of this is not that great for the cost. An extra 10% vs 1000coins, there are better things you can get for 1000coins. Stick with level 1 until after your 5th/6th item. Now here is where I Build different Items based on what I am playing against. For simplistic sake, I will just put my Balanced Defense 5th/6th. Bloodstone Pendant - Another great item, all stats that you can use. Max life, HP REGEN, and armor. A great defensive item. I almost pick this up every game I play. Guardian's Seal - Last item on the list. It is an Okay item, Max life, magic armor, and a Nullstone/Banshee's veil/Linken's Effect. This can save your life if a caster wants you dead. But if they don't want you dead, it is just sitting in your inventory. Artifacts and Masteries: I'm not going to go into much detail here; because, the masteries I use change every time I level, and how I feel like playing. I'll give some tips for picking your masteries and artifacts. Masteries: Some of the Staple masteries, are pretty easy to spot, The champion tree on alot of Immortals are not that great until later levels. This is not the case for Ichorr. His champion Tree is good at level 1 - 50. You should pick up any mana regen/health regen talents and any max health/mana. Next you should be getting all of the talents that are dirrectly for your skills. I prefer to get the 'Q' health regen over the 'W' Regen, because I use it more. But if you like the AOE heal more, then I suggest getting 'W' heal first. Artifacts: This is Pretty simple. Get all mana regen Talismans, Max mana Totems, CDR seals, Max mana/regen Symbols, and Relic of Ta'amuun. As a side note, these are subject to change as I level up more and test out more builds and more items come out or any changes to items, etc. Tactics and Play style: This is where this guide comes to life, and not like a tree X|. Early game: You're early game is better than almost every other Immortal, but know this, YOU ARE NOT IMMORTAL. I have made the mistake of going for a first blood and got first blooded because of the creeps doing massive damage to me. With that said, You will be using Vines when ever you can to harass the enemy out of the lane, if you can push the enemies out of exp range, you are doing your job correctly. You shouldn't be getting any last hits unless you are in a lane like Aislynn/Ichorr. You really don't need the gold, it is better for the other classes. If you're partner backs to buy, and he/she will with all the farm, you can last hit then and only then. If you decide to get Grove, then use it to kill creeps as well as heal small amounts of life, and 'Q' in only dire situations. Mid game: Once you have your first few items, you will be nearly unkillable, and never have to back for any reason other than having too much gold. This is where you will want to either roam around the lanes to get slows on people for kills or stay mid and help push it as hard as you can. Skill rotations here will be 'E' to snare and I will sometimes use 'W' to do some extra damage, especially if you have a stunner on them, and they sit in your 'W'. Use 'R' with care, it could turn a 2v3 or a 3v5 around for you if placed at the right time. I try to never let anyone go below 50% life at any time, if they get too low it will be too hard to keep them up, but if they stay at say 50-60% for 5 seconds the other team will want to cry when they are all dead. Late game: Late game is pretty much the same as mid game, except you are the godliest god of all the gods. Not being sarcastic here, your life pool will be huge, you will have great defense and your heals will carry your team, no matter their skill level, to victory. Don't be afraid to go in first, the easiest person to manage is yourself. Your heals will be massive, your score will be massive, you are a massive tree, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Item Build Order and Spell Order: This build is RECOMMENDED, take it as a suggestion, not an absolute. Spell Order: E,Q,E,Q,E,R,E,Q,E,Q,R,Q,W,W,W,R,W,W I do this build because I love the damage from 'E', It is huge. Another build I use, when I am with a hard carry in my lane, and not trying to go for kills is: E,Q,W,Q,Q,R,Q,W,Q,W,R,W,W,E,E,R,E,E This build is for insane healing early, I also use this build to farm creeps, Because combo'd 'W' and 'Q' will kill the wave. This is my pushing build. Item Order: Arcanist Orb Arcanist Orb Upgrade Windrunner's Boots Arvanist Orb Upgrade Lytle Trinket Lytle Trinket Upgrade Windrunner's Boots upgrade Necklace of Tears Windrunner's Boots upgrade Bloodstone Pendant Bloodstone Pendant upgrade Bloodstone Pendant upgrade Bloodstone Pendant upgrade Necklace of Tears upgrade Guardian's Seal Guardian's Seal Upgrade Lane Partners and Lane enemies I am still working on this part as I haven't played with/against every combonation. However, your worst enemy to lane against is Nyssus, She is a troublesome Immortal, The best way to deal with her, if just burst her out of your lane, before she does it to you. Final notes: Ichorr is a Very underestimated Immortal, and for bad reason. He is a VERY great support. And his damage is painful. He is my current Favorite, despite me only playing for a little while. I will always have a place in my heart for that "little" Ent that kept on going.<3 As for myself I just thought I should put this guide up because I see many Ichorr, just building the recommended and not knowing why or how. Or asking me after the game how I got 10/0/20 or how do I... etc. So this is for you guys, the little saplings that want to grow into a beautiful majestic killing machine of a tree. I have played Dota, Hon, and LoL, for a fairly large period of time, and I was bored with them so I looked into RoI, and I first started with Aislynn thinking she was a tank/initiator, well I was wrong, lol. And then once I found my groove, about 2 games later, I thought well Ichorr is also a support, let's try him, and started playing and never switched again. I am now 10wins 0losses with a 6.0k+a/d and 2.4 kdr in 5v5 pvp. I play solely for PVP, I think that PVE is a waste of time, and there is no point. I hope you like my Guide. * This guide was written by Paudertzz on the RoI forums:: http://www.riseofimmortals.com/forums/topic/2923-paudertzz-successful-ichorr-builds/ Category:Ichorr Builds